


What a difference an Og makes.

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: It could all have been so different ...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	What a difference an Og makes.

Dayna cried for three solid weeks following the death of Justin. The corridors of The Xenon base that had once echoed to the anguished protests of Dorian's victims, now rang, day and night, with the strident misery of the bereaved girl. Sleep became impossible. Even day-to-day jobs became fraught with danger. Vila dropped a can of ersatz chicken on his foot, spooked by a sudden yell as he removed it from the cupboard. Soolin's sharp shooting practice resulted in a flesh wound for Tarrant in a rather embarrassing place when Dayna emitted an unhappy wail just as she squeezed the trigger. Avon developed a hunted look as the grief-stricken girl ambushed him whenever he left his cabin, flinging herself into his arms and sobbing uncontrollably all over his best leather outfits. 

It was when Soolin announced that she could no longer supplement their diet with the particularly delicious Xenon variant of venison she regularly hunted, because all the guns had seized due to the quantity of tears Dayna had shed over them, that Avon’s already uncertain temper became positively homicidal. He was white-faced through lack of sleep; his favourite jacket had shrunk because of its daily immersion in tears and now squeezed him uncomfortably around his midriff; and he was facing the prospect of having nothing to eat but reconstituted protein for the foreseeable future. Something needed to be done, he commanded. And soon.

It was Vila who came up with a plan. He had listened more sympathetically than the others to Dayna's sobbed stories about her beloved ex-tutor and, in particular, about the creatures he had created. As a boy, Vila had made pets of the rats that burrowed under his family's house in the slums of the Delta quarter, and more recently, he had tamed a few that lived in the rubbish heaps on Xenon, but there was only so much companionship to be had from a rodent. The thought of owning a hybrid creature, capable of near human devotion if it was handled right, was appealing, and he thought that caring for it might also comfort Dayna. When he suggested to the others that they might return to Bucol 5 and bring one back to the base, his plan received a lot more support than he expected. 

Tarrant liked the idea of a crew member who could be trained to follow his orders without argument. Soolin dreamed of practising her hunting skills on prey with enough intelligence to offer a real challenge. Avon wanted to study an Og to see if he could replicate Justin's experiments and breed his own hybrid versions to sell for profit. And Dayna stopped crying at the prospect of something large and furry to hug her asleep.

And so it came to pass that on December 21st 3450, Og of the Oggies joined the Scorpio crew, and proved so fascinating to his four owners that they soon abandoned their mission to destroy the Federation and found their lives changed beyond their wildest dreams. 

Avon's experiments eventually led him to develop the mini Oggiedecima, so sought after by the wealthy for its unrivalled ability to unblock drains. Eventually Servalan was forced to issue him and his crew with full pardons just so he would sell her one.

Soolin and Tarrant developed Og Enterprises. They brought in more Oggies from Bucol Five and, with Og's help, began to offer residential survival packages to the rich parents of spoiled children, who would pay anything to get their unpleasant brats brought into line. After a month spent hunting Oggies with stun rifles from three wheeled ATVs (purchased from Atlan on Caspar), sleeping under the stars and fending for themselves under the stern discipline of Tarrant and Soolin; the occasional terrifying encounter with Avon, irate that they had disturbed his and Orac's calculations; and the beatings they received from the Oggies when, inevitably, they missed their shot, they were soon knocked into shape, returning to their grateful parents, subdued and polite. Thereafter it only took the threat, “I'm ringing Xenon”, to ensure their immediate obedience. 

Dayna and Vila found they had much in common through their shared love for Og, and she soon realised he was not the creepy little man she had sometimes thought. He was, in fact, much nicer than Justin. And since she rather liked older men, (and because Avon would never have agreed to Og sharing their bed), she eventually married Vila. Og proved the perfect babysitter for their numerous offspring and when Villa discovered that the soil of Xenon was suitable for growing grapes, he and Dayna started their own wine company, and were soon producing wines of a quality that even Avon was forced to admit was drinkable. 

Avon amassed a huge fortune from the Oggiedecimas, and, as a matter of course, also took a percentage of his crews’ lucrative enterprises: something they allowed because they just couldn't face the endless snarking and sulking that would have accompanied a refusal. In fact he became so rich that no one could touch him. With Orac's help, he eventually tracked down Blake and Jenna on Gauda Prime. With some of his money, he bought Blake the position of President of the Federation, (the trading concessions he demanded in return, making it a shrewd investment) and in that role, Blake was able to improve the lot of every citizen in the known Universe by disbanding the Pylene 50 programme and ensuring that power was placed in the hands of the honest person, whenever he could find one. And Servalan, when he couldn’t. Oh and he married Jenna, which made her very happy. 

As for Avon, he soon discovered that Cally had not died on Terminal. The Federation had arranged for some Oggies to be sent to the planet to rebuild it after the explosions, (most of which, it turned out, had been computer generated illusions.) One of the Oggies had found Cally in a state of suspended animation hidden under a pile of debris, which he had effortless lifted from her tiny body. Entranced by her elfin charm, he had carried her to a cave, where he had protected her from the links until she came round. Cally had then managed to make telepathic contact with the children of Kaarn, who in turn persuaded Franton to send a small ship to rescue her. The Oggie, (now known as Zelda), had a new life on Kaarn giving piggy backs to the baby Auronar, and when Cally saw Avon's vid ads for his Oggiedecimas, she contacted him at once to let him know she was alive; adding that the one kiss they had shared, although pleasant enough, was nothing to the bliss she felt they could enjoy if he stopped being such a scaredy cat and committed.

As it happened, Avon was feeling a bit lonely when she called, and they became an item soon after. It was a marriage of true minds and massage, which seemed to work out well.

And so our heroes, thanks to Og, ended their days happy and fulfilled and safe. And they never forgot to honour Og's Day with the traditional Oggie clog dance and pints of brown ale, (a side line he’d added to the wine making), that Vila would brew for the occasion.


End file.
